1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard dispensing cartons of the type generally used for the packaging of granular products, and more particularly to cartons having integral pour spouts.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,907,939 2,332,205 2,444,104 2,610,770 2,701,679 3,184,137 3,344,972 3,362,612 3,484,034 3,570,743 4,111,351 4,192,440 4,194,677 4,569,443 4,953,781 5,014,888 5,238,181 5,316,212 5,372,301 CA 586,884 NO 92,486 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one piece, paperboard, dispensing carton having a dispensing opening in a side wall panel thereof, the major portion of which is covered by a cover panel foldably and detachably joined to the side wall panel, and an integral pour spout having a central panel adhesively secured to the cover panel and being joined to a side edge of a glue flap panel by a connecting member that includes a pair of upper and lower connecting elements, one of which is adapted to cover a remaining portion of the dispensing opening and wherein the pour spout includes means for preventing it from being pulled out of the carton, means for maintaining it in an open position, and means for preventing it from being pushed too far into the carton.